Most wireless communications networks operate in a centralized control manner, in which the various devices communicate directly only with a network controller, which schedules and regulates those communications. However, peer-to-peer (P2P) operations are being developed in which devices may communicate directly with each other, without routing their messages through a pre-existing network controller. It may be difficult for P2P devices to find each other without a network controller to identify them to each other. One of the P2P devices has to be transmitting a beacon, while the other needs to be listening for a beacon at the same time. If there are multiple channels available to each device (e.g., 24 channels), it may take a long time for two devices to both be in the correct transmit/receive status, and be on the same channel, at the same time.